Several techniques and systems have been developed for use in correcting and stabilizing spinal curvatures, and for facilitating spinal fusion in the case of spinal disorders or degenerative conditions. In some systems, a pair of bendable rods may be longitudinally disposed adjacent the vertebral column and are fixed to various vertebrae along the length of the spine by way of a number of fixation elements, such as hooks and screws. In certain situations, it is desirable to supplement an existing spinal rod connected to the vertebral column with a new spinal rod, to add strength and stability to the fixation system.
Numerous spinal rod systems have been developed which provide transverse connectors for linking the adjacent spinal rods across the spinal midline to provide a rigid and stable construct. Such systems can present one or more difficulties for spinal surgeons. Many of the devices are high profile which increases soft tissue trauma and surgical complications. Moreover, it certain situations it is desirable to provide a transverse connection between adjacent spinal rods on the same side of the spinal midline.
Rigid transverse connections between spinal rods are beneficial because they restrict rod migration and increase construct stiffness. In many cases involving multi-level fusion of the spine, these features are essential while solid bone fusion is accomplished. In the post-operative period before fusion occurs, a significant amount of motion can occur between rods or other elongated members and other structure such as wires and hooks. That motion can, for example, allow a scoliotic correction to decrease or the pelvis to de-rotate towards a previous, deformed position. By providing a rigid transverse connection between two spinal rods, the loss of correction can be reduced and a stiffer construct can be created which may enhance the promotion of a solid fusion. A need remains for low profile devices which link adjacent spinal rods in an easy-loading, top-tightening fashion with a minimum of components and steps, providing increased stability to the fixation system.